


All the Wrong Things

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, after a long day of work, its real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Keito won't stop working and go home, so Eichi decides to make him





	All the Wrong Things

**Author's Note:**

> that summary sounds suggestive lmao i promise it's completely clean

“Keito,” Eichi said upon walking into the student council room, “it’s time to go home, the sun’s going down you know.”

“In a bit,” Keito said, “Isara couldn’t make it today, and Fine had practice…”

“Keito,” Eichi scolded, “You’ve been working yourself to death this whole time? I could have ended Fine’s practice early to come and help you.”

“Unnecessary,” Keito said, not looking up from his papers, “I know what to do with all of these.” He looked up at Eichi, “Just go home, Eichi, I can handle it from here.”

Rather then turn and go home, Eichi pouted and walked closer before sitting next to Keito, “I’m a part of the student council too, you know? In fact, I’m president~”

“I’m well aware,” Keito said, “Does that mean you wanna help?”

“Nope,” Eichi said, “It means that as president, I demand you walk home with me.”

“You do know that a president is different from a dictator, right?” Keito sighed, “You need to pay attention in your classes more.”

“You really can’t take a joke, huh Keito?” Eichi chuckled, shuffling through the papers in front of him, “Although I wasn’t really kidding when I said I wanna walk home with you…”

When he didn’t hear a response he looked up and saw Keito was back to working on the paperwork in front of him. Eichi pouted again, not used to being ignored like this, “Keito…!”

“Give me a minute, Eichi…” Keito said, a little annoyed.

That didn’t deter Eichi however, in fact it fueled him. He leaned in and kissed Keito’s cheek, earning a head turn and a small “hm?”

“You’re focusing on all the wrong things,” Eichi said, hushed as he moved to kiss Keito’s lips. For one reason or another, Keito didn’t pull back.

Once Eichi pulled back, Keito looked back to the work before looking back at Eichi, “Fine, I suppose it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Exactly,” Eichi grinned, “Now, let’s go home, Keito.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
